unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Mario StupidStar Baseball
Mario StupidStar Baseball is a game for the Nintendo GameTriangle that is developed by Namcan't and published by NintenDON'T. At the time, this game featured the most playable Mario characters ever in a game (with its sequel beating it by nine), and is also the first Mario game that Namco has ever fully developed on any platform. The game features over thirty characters as they play baseball through many diffrent courses. It also features many modes, and mini-games. A sequel called Mario Stupid Sluggers was released three years later. Chemistry Team Chemistry is a fun little addition to Mario Baseball. Each character has a special connection with another player, and if he's tossing or batting from a player that he's friends with, then his shot will be much better. For example, Mario's compatible with Luigi, Peach, and Yoshi, if he's throwing to one of them, the throw and catch will be much better than with someone else. Playable Characters *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Yoshi *Red Toad **Green Toad **Blue Toad **Yellow Toad **Purple Toad *Wario *Donkey Kong *Princess Daisy *Birdo *Waluigi *Toadsworth *Toadette *Diddy Kong *Blue Pianta **Red Pianta **Yellow Pianta *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Blue Noki **Red Noki **Green Noki *Petey Piranha *Dixie Kong *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Blue Lamek **Green Lamek **Red Lamek **Yellow Lamek *Dry Bones **Red Dry Bones **Green Dry Bones **Blue Dry Bones *Boo *King Boo *Monty Mole *Hammer Bro **Fire Bro **Boomerang Bro *Green Koopa Troopa **Red Koopa Troopa *Red Koopa Paratroopa **Green Paratroopa *Red Shy Guy **Green Shy Guy **Black Shy Guy **Blue Shy Guy **Yellow Shy Guy *Goomba *Paragoomba Items *Nice Bat - 100 to 200 coins *Power Bat - 100 to 200 coins *Stupid Ball - 100 to 200 coins *Lucky Glove - 100 to 200 coins *Dash Spikes - 100 to 200 coins *Buddy Emblem - 100 to 200 coins *StupidStar - 600 to 900 coins *Red Fireball - 200 coins *Green Fireball - 200 coins *Lovely Heart - 200 coins *Pretty Flower - 200 coins *Gnarly Garlic - 200 coins *Whiskered Eggplant - 200 coins *Yoshi Egg - 200 coins *Birdo Egg - 200 coins *King Banana - 200 coins *Chimp Banana - 200 coins *Bullet Bill - 200 coins *Jr. Mask - 200 coins *Secret Map - 500 coins Fields *Mario Stadium - Easiest field, no hazards, for beginners, or players who want to play a regular game. *Peach Garden - ? Blocks, Hedges. *Wario Palace - Tornado, Chain Chomps. *Yoshi Park - Piranha Plants *Donkey Kong Jungle - Klap Traps, Barrels *Bowser Castle - Lava Pits, Fireballs, Thwomps. Mini-Games *Bob-omb Derby *Wall Ball *Chain Chomp Sprint *Piranha Panic *Barrel Batter *Star Dash Trivia *Despite every other character in the video game speaking, Mario is the only one that doesn't, even when talked to, his word balloon is completely blank. This is possibly because Mario is a typical silent protagonist, and never has spoken an in game conversation other than speaking in an unexplainable language in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Shmaga and Mario & Luigi: Fart On Time and saying Luigi's and Peach's names in a few games. *King Bob-omb makes an appearance as one of the Bob-ombs in the mini game Bob-omb Derby.